


not meant to be.

by rayfelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.18. Drunk.<br/>Giotto was intoxicated from the very first touch of Mukuro’s fingers against his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not meant to be.

**.01. Speak.**

When Giotto speaks, it almost seems like there is good in the world. Mukuro almost chooses to believe.

**.02. Touch.**

Mukuro’s touch could freeze his lover in seconds, if only Giotto were to let him.

**.03. Memory.**

Laughs warmer than a summer’s day is now nothing but a faint memory in Mukuro’s broken mind.

**.04. Innocence.**

He was innocent. Once.

The other was born dirty and soiled.

**.05. Smile.**

The smile on Mukuro’s face made Giotto remember Daemon all over again – it was laced with the kind of madness that set everything ablaze.

**.06. Ways and Means.**

The only way to Giotto’s heart had been through throwing away the lies.

The means for Mukuro to trust him had come by themselves.

**.07. Belief.**

Religion had nothing to do with how Giotto worshipped the Mist’s body.

**.08. Linger.**

The Sky’s presence always lingered at the back of Mukuro’s mind.

**.09. Tears.**

Neither was able to cry anymore, not after having lived through so much.

**.10. Ornaments.**

It seemed that Mukuro was the only one who knew about the black tattoos covering the whole Giotto’s back.

**.11. Coup de foudre.**

It happened because of a single moment spent looking in each other’s eyes.

**.12. Expectations.**

People expected great things of Giotto, even after his death.

**.13. Fate.**

Sometimes Mukuro thought it was just the right kind of twisted joke when his other half turned out to be a ghost.

**.14. Pulse.**

While Giotto’s fingers trembled above Mukuro’s wrist in fear, his smile shook with hope.

**.15. First Kiss.**

Only because of Mukuro’s power they managed to enjoy the first time, as well as all the others.

**.16. Cold.**

Mukuro’s body was too cold to handle Giotto’s fire.

**.17. Need.**

It wasn’t healthy, but they needed each other’s body heat like air.

**.18. Drunk.**

Giotto was intoxicated from the very first touch of Mukuro’s fingers against his throat.

**.19. Mask.**

All his life he wore a mask. Mukuro was the only one to see through it.

**.20. Rose.**

For every time Mukuro woke up drenched in sweat he found a single red rose next to his bed.

**.21. Two.**

There were only two choices and they picked neither.

**.22. Holding Hands.**

Only when he was sleeping did Giotto dare to hold Mukuro’s hand.

**.23. Bribe.**

Even if offered his wildest dreams Mukuro would never let them know about Giotto.

**.24. Error.**

The old boss was just an error, a phantom that was never meant to exist.

**.25. Appetite.**

Mukuro’s appetite for Giotto’s moans was insatiable.

**.26. Refrain.**

Sometimes Giotto wonders if it had been better to hold back from the desire to conquer Mukuro’s body and heart.

**.27. Family.**

One had destroyed for his family while the other was destroyed by it.

**.28. Mischief.**

Let it be known that Giotto was always ready to help with Mukuro’s pranks.

**.29. Hero.**

They saw him as a hero, but Mukuro saw Giotto as a victim.

**.30. Addiction.**

It wasn’t healthy; this need to devour everything Mukuro was willing to give.

**.31. Medicine.**

In this world there was no medicine yet invented that could fix Mukuro.

**.32. Happiness.**

Being happy was no longer an option.

**.33. Perfect.**

Neither of them was perfect. But maybe they could be. Together.

**.34. Rope.**

Giotto once told Mukuro that it was a rope that had taken his life. A rope Giotto had put around his neck without the help of others.

**.35. Eyes.**

Mukuro had never seen eyes the color of clear sky. Until he met the man who had founded Vongola so long ago.

**.36. Crossroads.**

Their relationship was one decision crossroad after another.

**.37. Summer.**

Some days, when it was humid enough, Mukuro will takes off his shirt and reveal the scars for the world to see.

**.38. Candy.**

“Your voice is like liquid chocolate.” Giotto once confessed.

**.39. Photograph.**

Giotto had burned all the paintings where his parents could be seen, just like Mukuro burned the photographs he’d found in the Estraneo laboratories.

**.40. Spoon.**

They used a spoon coated in gold to feed each other the lies about the future being better than the present.

**.41. Pain.**

Pain was normal, no matter how it was made.

**.42. Mirror.**

All the mirrors in Mukuro’s hideout were broken. Giotto wasn’t sure for whose sake.

**.43. Normal.**

Being normal was a dream that will never come true.

**.44. Failure.**

What the next eight bosses had done with Vongola was nothing but a failure in Giotto’s eyes. He agreed with Mukuro that Decimo was on the right way to fix it, though.

**.45. Never Again.**

Mukuro had promised to never trust another human being. He broke that promise eventually.

**.46. Time.**

Time was his cage, now that Giotto was stuck in the Vongola ring. But maybe it wasn’t so bad, if he got to meet the Mist who was so hell bent on destroying everything.

**.47. Dreams.**

Mukuro had forgotten how to dream. Giotto reminded him.

**.48. Friendship.**

At first it felt like replacing the old relationship he had with Daemon. It turned out to be so much more than that, in the end.

**.49. Venom.**

His kisses were venom, his touch was acid.

**.50. Remain.**

Two souls stuck in cold metal – all that was left of them.


End file.
